


Thirty Minutes to Pick Up

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again sort of a Mommy Kink if you want to read it that way, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sub!Bucky, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The Reader is once again working with the Winter Soldier, acting as the sniper's spotter. And, once again, something goes wrong. But at least the two realize the blessing in disguise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to hear that the readers have wanted to see more of these two. I've turned it into a series and maybe I'll throw out a multi-chapter fic in the future when I'm not in the middle of finals.

“Six men at two o’clock, coming down the ridge.” I followed the men with my binoculars as the Winter Soldier lined up his shot. “Target is the third to the right, insignia on his shoulders.”

“I see him,” the Winter Soldier said, adjusting slightly.

“Follow him, hold fire.”

“Copy.”

We stayed quiet, watching the men. The target was taking his sweet time, admiring the landscape, talking on his phone, making his men anxious. Our silence was only broken by in takes of breath or adjusting in order to keep them in our sights. Even then, our stillness was commendable.

When an hour passed, I broke our silence and radioed in.

“Sniper team to base, do you copy?” I waited for a response. When none came, I tried again. “Sniper team to base, do you copy?” Yet again, no response. I kept a sigh from my lips, focusing back on our targets. “You try.”

“Sniper team to base, do you copy?”

We both waited. And waited.

And waited.

“Winter Soldier to base, do you copy?”

No response yet again. Only static.

My eyes went to the compass and sundial between us. Our distraction should have come thirty minutes ago.

It’s not that we needed a distraction, but one would have been damn nice. A sniper shot can easily be concealed if there’s chaos because they can’t trace it back as well. However, if it’s dead quiet and their boss suddenly goes down, guns get trained quickly our way. We weren’t close enough to be necessarily seen, but we were close enough to get nicked by flying bullets.

There was an unspoken conversation between us, both our eyes still locked on our targets. The sun was starting to go low, giving us maybe an hour or so before we were left in the dark. We both knew that we had even less time than that. Our target would leave before the sun began to set, no one wanted to be caught out here in the night.

But, we still had a job to do, distraction or no. I placed a hand on the Winter Soldier’s back and felt his muscles shift. Applying pressure with my fingers in certain ways, I tapped out Morse Code to him. Just when I was about to tell him to fire, I froze.

Someone was trying to sneak up behind us.

I let out a quiet breath as my fingers tensed, I felt as the Winter Soldier had a shiver run down his spine. We both kept still. I reached out to the area around us, letting my tendrils feel what we could not see. There were five men preparing to ambush us.

My fingers began tapping again, sharper this time, digging more into the Winter Soldier’s back.

**Compromised. My hand leaves, you shoot the target. Then join me.**

His response came from his metal hand, clinking softly against his rifle.

**Yes, ma’am.**

Such a good boy.

We waited a bit longer. The sun casting the sky into different shades. Not much time left. These men must have wanted to use the cover of night to take us out. Our target and his men began to move back up the ridge and would soon be out of visibility. We waited just a tad longer, pushing the envelope as much as we could. Then…

Then my hand left the Winter Soldier’s back.

The shot zipped out behind me, the silencer only providing so much suppresant. I barreled from my spot and into the trees behind us, tackling the one who was stupid enough to have gotten to close to us. He was taken off guard and down within moments, my knife in his neck. My head snapped up as guns cocked in preparation to shoot me. The wielders’ fingers twitched, unable to pull the trigger. I stood up, wrenching my knife free.

“Stop,” I said, but not to them. I head the Winter Soldier lower his gun at my command. He came to stand behind me, his form send terror into the hearts of the men before us, and sending a shiver down my spine. We watched the men take those forced steps forward. We watched them struggle. We watched as one took my bloodied knife in his hands. And then we watched them walk off the cliff. “Our job was to kill the target, not stop his men from killing one of their own and then jumping to their deaths.”

I felt him nod.

“Pack up your things, soldier, we need to figure out why base has gone silent.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

 

Our return to base coincided with the disappearance of the sun from the sky. We came to a stop at the edge of the camp, crouching behind trees and boulders. The camp itself was small, meant only as a recon point and communications transfer between our superiors and us. It was silent and reeked of death. As the scent touched our noses, the Winter Soldier’s body shifted, trying to hover over me once again.

Such a loyal boy, wanting to protect me.

“Do you see anyone?” I asked, my voice low.

“No, ma’am,” he responded into my ear.

We stayed in silence a bit longer, straining to hear any sort of sounds that were not animals or the landscape. I reached out with my tendrils once again, searching for any signs of life. When I found none, I let them curl around the Winter Soldier’s legs. He twitched and stiffened, his breath hitching.

“The men who tried to ambush us must have taken out the base,” I said as I stood up.

We made our way into the camp, finding the dead bodies of those who had been there. It looked as if it had been quick. Then again, it had been three against five, with the five knowing the landscape a lot better than the newcomers. What was strange was that the five didn’t radio in about their find. This camp should have been crawling with enemy guards or soldiers. And yet, nothing.

The soldier must have been thinking the same thing I was, for he walked straight to the communications tent. Inside, we found that the fight that must have taken place had ruined some of the equipment. Communication jammers and scramblers had taken a bashing, causing all and any sort of communication to be ineffective, whether it be friendly or foe. He picked up one of the pieces of equipment and then it drop to the ground.

Frustrated. We were both frustrated. It wasn’t like last time, where we had obviously been set up. This time it was just bad luck that decided to screw with us. Our men had managed to get jumped. The equipment had managed to get tampered with. The only good thing that had come out of it was that the enemy had been unable to radio it in, saving us an even bigger gunfight.

Still didn’t mean that I wasn’t annoyed.

“Pick up is at thirty minutes passed sun down,” the Winter Soldier said to me, coming to my side. In the soft glow of the equipment around us, I could see the need in his eyes. We weren’t expecting to find ourselves with time alone together. An addict who just realized he could get an unexpected hit.

I let my power crawl up his legs, the Winter Soldier’s breath hitching.

“You were a good soldier today, boy,” I said, placing a hand on his chest. “So patient, so obedient. Such a good boy.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you,” he breathed. He shrugged off his pack, but did not dare bring himself closer to me.

“You wanted to touch me while we were waiting, didn’t you? You hated just lying so close to me, knowing that I was so close to you but unable to reach out to me.”

“I hated it, ma’am,” he said. “I wanted to disobey so I didn’t have to keep waiting. I wanted to-“ his voice shuddered as he watched my smile grow.

“But you did so good, boy. You waited. You didn’t disobey. You were such a good soldier.”

He nodded, unable to say anything past his quivering lips as I gave the addict his fix.

“And you’ve gotten yourself a reward, haven’t you? Time for us to be together.”

“Y-yes, ma’am. Ma’am, please, please,” his voice was trembling, his breathing hard.

“Please, what?”

“I want you, ma’am. Please, I want you.”

I gave a low chuckle as I gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Lips. Tongue. Teeth.

He was so greedy, so needy, so intoxicated by me. His hands took hold of me, roaming my body, feeling as much as he could, pulling me close. He whined as I broke the kiss, but that whine quickly became a moan as I forced his head to the side, bearing his neck to my teeth. I could feel as his pulse ran frantic beneath me. As I nipped and sucked, as I scrapped my teeth across his bare skin, my free hand cupped his crotch, feeling just how hard I had made him.

The Winter Soldier bucked forward, rubbing himself against me. Like a dog, he bucked and twitched, frantic to feel any sort of friction. I let him do so, palming at his covered cock, teasing him, making his knees weak.

“You don’t even have to be inside me for me to make you cum, do you?” I asked.

“No, ma’am,” he agreed. “I just need your touch. Please, ma’am. Please. Please.”

“No,” I said, removing my hand and forcing him to his knees. He went down easily, unwilling to defy me. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and begging like they always were. I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants. Spreading my legs, I brought his head close to my crotch. He breathed in deeply, smelling me, knowing that I was so very wet.

Tongue and teeth. My grip tightened in his hair as he eat me out, forcing him closer to me. His tongue felt so good. His teeth were so hard yet gentle. I couldn’t keep back a moan as bucked into him, fucking myself on his face, on his tongue. His hands took my legs, knowing that I didn’t want him to touch himself. His eyes were closed and he focused only on me.

“Such a good boy,” I said to him, fucking his face. I took his nonmetal arm and tore off the glove. He put his fingers inside of me as his tongue focused on my clit. So good, so skilled, I let out another groan as my own legs began to grow weak. But I kept standing, I would continue standing. And he continued to finger me, continued to lick and suck. My hips moved, fucking myself hard against his fingers and his face.

With a deep groan, I came.

“Good boy,” I breathed, smiling down at him. He nodded quickly.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m you’re good boy, ma’am.”

I removed his fingers and put them in his mouth. I watched as he sucked greedily on them, loving the taste of me.

“Pull up my pants, soldier.”

He did so and I buckled my belt. He didn’t say anything about him getting off. Why should he? He knew that it was up to me whether or not he got to cum. That, since he wasn’t going to fuck me, why should he expect that I would let him cum? His reward could have very easily been just eating me out and bringing me to orgasm. Such a good boy, knowing that. Such a good boy.

I pressed my boot against his crotch and his breath hitched again. Leaning against a table, I pressed my boot. His breath was ragged, eyes only fixed on me.

“You’re going to grind against my boot like the horny dog you are,” I told him. He nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

His head bowed as he did so, humping my boot. I watched him, watched his body buck as he got himself off. I watched as the famed Winter Soldier knelt before me and acted like a dog in heat. And yet he was so quiet, his murmurs of please so whispered. I could just barely hear him begging me to let him cum. Begging me for release. Begging his ma’am. Begging.

But I wasn’t going to let him off that easily. I knew he wouldn’t cum without my permission. We had been pushing the envelope today, might as well see just how far we could go.

Finally, his words became louder. “Ma’am, ma’am, please. Please. Please let me cum. Please let your soldier cum. Please let your boy cum. Please, ma’am. Please.”

“Stop.” He did so, forcing his body still. “Take your cock our,” I said and he did as I commanded. It was so very hard, so very wet with precum. Reaching down, I took it in my hands. He was breathing so hard now; his eyes were still desperately begging me though words had stopped leaving his lips. With one stroke, I said, “Cum for me, boy.”

And he did so, eyes shutting and crying out.

He slumped into me when he was done, breathing deep.

“Good boy,” I ran my fingers through his hair. “Such a good soldier. Such a good boy for me.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, nestling his nose into the crook of my neck. “I just want to be your good boy.”

“You are my good boy,” I told him. Caressing his face, I brought him to look at me. “Now, be a good soldier and fix yourself up, we have company arriving soon.”


End file.
